The present specification refers to a Patent of Invention application regarding a sharp cutting object disposal device provided with means for automatic unscrewing of venopuncture needles and the like, whose evident purpose is based on being configured as a device fed by electric power, capable of massively disposing of sharp cutting object such as hypodermic needles, scalpel blades and other objects constituting single use surgical instruments, practically instantaneously.
The invention acts with the collaboration of one or two motors fed by electric current, powered with the electric current passing through their rotating contacts, or through a gear wheel which rotates when a part which is also geared moves over the former, on whose upper part a cylinder is fixed moving up or down due to the pressure of a syringe with its needle.
The invention is provided with a device intended for exhausting the gases produced inside due to the disposal of the needles through a conduit or chute, which has an activated carbon filter inside intended for retaining the heated particles going up.
Likewise, the invention has means for automatic unscrewing of the needles connected to the syringes which acts as the venopuncture, hypodermic needles or the like are being disposed of.
A plastic container adhered to the machine has also been placed, inside of which there is an ozone or ultraviolet valve for sterilizing the objects which are not sharp cutting, such as syringes or cotton, in addition to using replaceable cardboard containers or plastic bags inside this plastic container.
The applicant has knowledge of the existence of a plurality of drawbacks derived from involuntary punctures in medical and surgical centers where needles are used; drawbacks which obviously are not precisely corrected with the use of protective material as well as with plastic containers to later be transported and incinerated.
The applicant knows of the existence of recipients of a rigid material provided with an inlet inside of which sharp cutting objects are gradually deposited as they are disposed of, then specialized staff remove these recipients containing the wastes which are subsequently taken to facilities where they are massively disposed of, either by melting, or by autoclave, etc.
It has been shown that, as these are blind recipients, in other words, provided with inlets through which the disposable material manufactured of metal is introduced, occasionally, the incorporated objects are placed inside in strange positions, remaining next to the inlet, which leads to causing cuts or lesions upon carrying out a new removal of these elements.
The applicant has knowledge of the existence of the European Patent of Invention EP-0 947 210 regarding an “APARATO PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE AGUJAS HIPODÉRMICAS Y DE ADENOPUNCIÓN” (NEEDLE DISPOSAL APPARATUS).
The applicant likewise knows the existence of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,859 regarding an “APARATO PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE AGUJAS HIPODÉRMICAS Y SIMILARES” (INJECTION NEEDLE SAFETY DISPOSAL APPARATUS).
By the U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,124, an “APARATO PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE AGUJAS HIPODÉRMICAS” (APPARATUS FOR THE DISPOSAL OF HYPODERMIC NEEDLES) is known.
By the PCT Patent No. WO 96/38255, an “APARATO PORTÁTIL PARA DESTRUIR AGUJAS” (PORTABLE APPARATUS FOR DISPOSING OF NEEDLES) is known.
By the U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,267, an “APARATO PARA ELIMINAR AGUJAS DE INYECCIONES” (INJECTION NEEDLE SAFETY DISPOSAL APPARATUS) is known.
By the U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,125, an “APARATO ALIMENTADO POR ENERGÍA ELÉCTRICA PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN Y ESTERILIZACIÓN DE AGUJAS” (ELECTRIC NEEDLE DISPOSAL DEVICE WITH STERILIZABLE ASSEMBLY) is known.
By the U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,598, an “APARATO Y MÉTODO PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE AGUJAS EVITANDO LA CONTAMINACIÓN” (APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR SAFELY DISPOSING CONTAMINATED NEEDLES) is known.
By the European Patent No. EP-913 163, an “APARATO PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE AGUJAS HIPODÉRMICAS POR MEDIOS ELECTROMAGNÉTICOS” (NEEDLE DISPOSAL APPARATUS WITH REDUCED ODORS, ENHANCED SAFETY AND REDUCED ELECTROMAGNETIC NOISE) is known.
However, the applicant has no knowledge of the current existence of an invention capable of disposing of the needle at the same time that as the unscrewing thereof from the adaptation area on the syringe or the like, likewise having no knowledge of the existence of an invention having a plastic deposit placed against the invention or the inside thereof, inside of which deposit replaceable cardboard containers or plastic bags with a certain thickness can be placed, where the objects which are not sharp or cutting are placed to later be sterilized by means of an ozone or ultraviolet valve, which leads to significantly reducing the cost of rigid plastic containers, since, upon disposing of the sharp object, the syringes can be placed in a cardboard container or plastic bag since the sharp object was already disposed of.